


Inverse

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet's lying to everyone - who she is, where she is, what's she doing. Is there even any truth in her stories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverse

"They think I'm touring with a wrestling troupe," said Juliet.

Carla laughed. "Odd choice of cover story."

Juliet shrugged. "But it fits. I don't want them to guess _anything_. It's in the family, but they don't believe it's in me. Best to preserve the illusion of the Jade Princess."

Carla ran a hand down Juliet's braid and lifted it up to look at the ring on the end. "So what have you told them?"

"I only fight girls right now. It doesn't pay well. And I'm dating a wrestler called Pete."

Another laugh. "Almost the inverse of the truth then."


End file.
